This invention relates generally to a display frame and, more particularly, to a combination frame and hanger assembly that can be supported on a vertical surface.
There exist many types of frame structures for mounting displays on a vertical surface. The frames generally are hung from either a nail or screw embedded in the vertical support surface. Typical mounting structures include either wires or cords having ends attached to rear surfaces of the frame's vertical side sections or serrated brackets secured to the rear surface of the frame's upper frame section. Some mounting structures are specifically suited for use with frame section extrusions having longitudinally extending open channels. Examples of such mounting elements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,843 and in U.S. application Ser. No. 639,132 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,866 assigned to the assignee of this application.
Prior frame mounting elements suffer from a number of disadvantages including relatively high cost, difficult assembly requirements, inadequate support strength, etc. Also, some mounting elements such as that disclosed in above noted U.S. application Ser. No. 639,132 are limited for use only with frame sections having rearwardly opening channels. Such elements cannot be used with rear loading frames composed of extrusions having side opening channels.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved frame assembly for mounting on vertical surfaces.